The Incredibly Bizarre FairyTale
by MackenzieW
Summary: A new take on Sleeping Beauty, with some pretty interesting plot twists in it...just read and see!
1. Chapter 1

The Incredibly Bizarre Fairy-Tale

Mackenzie W

A/N: I have been tossing this idea down for awhile and so I decided to finally write it down. It is loosely based on Sleeping Beauty, which is retold in the opening chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Mackenzie W doesn't only the plot of Sleeping Beauty. Do the Grimm Brothers?…

Chapter One:

            _Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess who was cursed from birth. On her sixteenth birthday, she pricked her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel and feel into a deep sleep. Her court also fell fast asleep and thorns grew around the castle. All would remain that way until the prince was awoken by true love's first kiss._

            One day, a handsome prince rode up to the castle. The story of the sleeping princess had long passed into folklore and the prince wanted to see if it was true. He entered into the enchanted castle, fighting his way through the thorns. He found the sleeping nobles and servants inside. Encourage by this sight, the prince came upon the princess. He gently kissed her, awaking her. The nobles and servants were also awoken, and they celebrated. The prince and his princess lived happily ever after, the end.

            "Oh my God, why did we ever like that old story?" asked a red-haired woman about twenty years old. "You never did," her friend, a brunette with a clipboard in her hand, answered. Cecilia turned and faced her friend. "It never made any sense to me," she answered. The two watched as an old lady walked by the door, the six young children gathered around her clamoring for more about the sleeping beauty. The old woman looked up and shared a knowing glance between the two young woman in the room.

            The brunette stood up and closed the door as Cecilia entered into her closet. "Why didn't you like it, Cecilia?"

"One, it seemed improbable it could actually happen. Two, the prince and the princess never met. How could they be each other's true love? Give me a break, Tina!" Cecilia answered back. "The story sounds improbable?" Tina repeated. "This coming from a princess who has an entire society of sorcerers and sorceresses at her disposal. You know better not to believe those old fairy tales aren't true." Cecilia walked out of the closet and gave Tina a pointed look.

            She herself was dressed in a white blouse, a long brown wool skirt, and a ragged shawl draped over her shoulders. Her outfit stood in stark contrast to the dresses behind her, all in rich cloths and an array of colors. "Alright, wise guy," she retorted. "You made your point. But you can't tell me the last point I made isn't true." Tina put up her hands in a surrender position. "I thought not," Cecilia said. 

            Tina observed her friend's attire and sighed. "Cece, you are not going out into the village and masquerading as a peasant again, are you?" she asked. Cecilia grabbed her friend's clipboard. "I did everything on this list already today. And I'll be back in time for dinner. My parents won't suspect a thing," she said, handing the clipboard back. "Why are you going?" her friend asked. "If I'm going to be queen, I should know what my subjects want."

"Oh, and a certain Orlando wouldn't have anything to do with your visits?" 

"He is just an added bonus to this whole thing," Cecilia responded, returning her friend's sly look. Tina could see her friend had feelings for this man. "Your parents would never approve and your brother would kill him," Tina said, trying to talk some sense into her friend. "Well, we won't let any of them find out about Orlando, now will we? Not until I can soften my parents up to him at least," Cecilia said. "Once my parents approve then we can introduce him to my brother. He can't hurt Orlando then." Cecilia finished putting on her hair covering on. "There, I look like another peasant girl," she said. Tina smiled and nodded.

Tina accompanied her friend to the servants' entrance and exit. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Tina asked Cecilia again. Cecilia flashed a smile and ducked out of the palace. "Tina, just cover for me. Tell them anything you like, alright?" Cecilia asked. "I will, but you do realize how many times I have been to confession with all the times I've covered for you?" Tina asked. Cecilia waved and disappeared into the fields. Tina stood up and walked back to her chambers, wondering how much longer she was going to survive with such a fiery princess as her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am a huge Orlando Bloom fan, and so the main male character in this story is loosely based off him. (I mean loosely. I've changed some of the description of Orlando) Enjoy!

Chapter Two:

            The village square was crowded as an outdoor market had set up. Cecilia blended in perfectly among the crowd and was able to browse without being recognized. If anyone would recognize her at all. She loved this village for that reason. It was about an hour's horse ride from the palace and very close to the country's border. Cecilia's kingdom was a rather small one due to a feud a few centuries back. When an heirless king had died, two dukes fought over the succession to the throne. In the end, the kingdom was split and remained under two monarchs. Cecilia could tell that these people probably wouldn't recognized any of the royalty from both countries, nor did they know which country they belonged to.

            Cecilia stopped and admired the rare Alanaise flower that only grew in this particular village. She loved the smell of the violet colored flower that looked like it perpetually had snow on it. The locals claimed that it had the power to ward off the common cold, but Cecilia didn't believe in that. She could never take it home, or people would get suspicious. And she hardly ever got a cold, so there went that legend. She just loved its smell. 

            "Captivating, aren't they?" a male's voice said. She spun around and found herself staring into a pair of golden brown eyes. A blush rose unchecked to her cheeks and earned a smirk from the man before her. "Well, looks like I already made you blush. And it's so early in the day," he commented. In response, he received a hard jab to the stomach.

            He watched as Cecilia walked away towards the wide grassy knoll at the edge of the village. He ran to catch up to her. "Cecilia, I'm sorry!" he said. She stopped short, causing him to bang into her. He fell to the ground, much to the delight of some of the near-by children. Cecilia turned around and looked down, victory spread upon her face. "Now we're even, Orlando," she said, sitting down in front of him. Orlando, still recovering from Cecilia's blow and his fall, only raised his hand in defeat. 

            Cecilia started to pick at the grass around her. "The weather is perfect for an outdoor market," she said, now looking at the cloudless sky. "And for a picnic," Orlando added. "A picnic. Whatever made you think of a picnic?" Cecilia asked. "I saw the nice weather, figured I'd run into you and packed one. Is cold chicken okay?" Orlando started to pull things out of the basket Cecilia hadn't noticed before. She took the chicken sandwich offered to her. Orlando poured some juice he had packed as well. "Well, cheers!" he said, clanking his cup with Cecilia's.

            After this meal, Cecilia laid down in the grass and stared at the sky. Orlando was still cleaning up from the picnic, somewhat distracted by the red-head. "My birthday is soon," he heard her say. Neither of them had ever discussed their birthdays; his had already passed. It was like an unspoken agreement, just like the one where neither revealed their last name. "I'm going to be twenty," she continued. Orlando sat down next to her. "That's marriage age here." Cecilia's voice seemed to be cracking. 'Was she nervous?' he wondered. He may have known Cecilia for almost a year, but she didn't seem to show nervousness.

            She suddenly bolted up. "I don't know what I'm saying," she said. "It's just I like you so much, but I can't introduce you yet to my parents. It's so aggravating," she babbled. Orlando leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Your babbling is quite endearing, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop it now. I can't introduce you to my parents either. I want to; I'm of marrying age myself," he told her. "Looks like we're in the same boat." 

            "Cecilia!" a voice cried out. She turned to find a disguised body guard from the palace running towards them. "Oh damn…" she said. "Who is he?" Orlando asked. "Cecilia," the guard said, "I've been ordered to escort you home. Now." Cecilia looked at Orlando. "Good-bye," she said, hugging him. She stood up and followed the guard.

            Orlando watched her leave, looking dejected. He quickly panicked; would he ever she her again? He now silently cursed himself for never knowing her last name or where she lived. He picked up his basket and walked back to where he had tied his horse. Another man dressed similarly to Orlando greeted him. "How did it go?" the other asked. "Fine, until she was escorted home. I don't think I'm going to see her again, Matt," Orlando answered. Matt patted Orlando's back. Orlando mounted his horse just as two men rode up. "Oh damn…" he said, echoing Cecilia.

A/N: I am a huge Orlando Bloom fan, and so the main male character in this story is loosely based off him. (I mean loosely. I've changed some of the description of Orlando) Enjoy!

Chapter Two:

            The village square was crowded as an outdoor market had set up. Cecilia blended in perfectly among the crowd and was able to browse without being recognized. If anyone would recognize her at all. She loved this village for that reason. It was about an hour's horse ride from the palace and very close to the country's border. Cecilia's kingdom was a rather small one due to a feud a few centuries back. When an heirless king had died, two dukes fought over the succession to the throne. In the end, the kingdom was split and remained under two monarchs. Cecilia could tell that these people probably wouldn't recognized any of the royalty from both countries, nor did they know which country they belonged to.

            Cecilia stopped and admired the rare Alanaise flower that only grew in this particular village. She loved the smell of the violet colored flower that looked like it perpetually had snow on it. The locals claimed that it had the power to ward off the common cold, but Cecilia didn't believe in that. She could never take it home, or people would get suspicious. And she hardly ever got a cold, so there went that legend. She just loved its smell. 

            "Captivating, aren't they?" a male's voice said. She spun around and found herself staring into a pair of golden brown eyes. A blush rose unchecked to her cheeks and earned a smirk from the man before her. "Well, looks like I already made you blush. And it's so early in the day," he commented. In response, he received a hard jab to the stomach.

            He watched as Cecilia walked away towards the wide grassy knoll at the edge of the village. He ran to catch up to her. "Cecilia, I'm sorry!" he said. She stopped short, causing him to bang into her. He fell to the ground, much to the delight of some of the near-by children. Cecilia turned around and looked down, victory spread upon her face. "Now we're even, Orlando," she said, sitting down in front of him. Orlando, still recovering from Cecilia's blow and his fall, only raised his hand in defeat. 

            Cecilia started to pick at the grass around her. "The weather is perfect for an outdoor market," she said, now looking at the cloudless sky. "And for a picnic," Orlando added. "A picnic. Whatever made you think of a picnic?" Cecilia asked. "I saw the nice weather, figured I'd run into you and packed one. Is cold chicken okay?" Orlando started to pull things out of the basket Cecilia hadn't noticed before. She took the chicken sandwich offered to her. Orlando poured some juice he had packed as well. "Well, cheers!" he said, clanking his cup with Cecilia's.

            After this meal, Cecilia laid down in the grass and stared at the sky. Orlando was still cleaning up from the picnic, somewhat distracted by the red-head. "My birthday is soon," he heard her say. Neither of them had ever discussed their birthdays; his had already passed. It was like an unspoken agreement, just like the one where neither revealed their last name. "I'm going to be twenty," she continued. Orlando sat down next to her. "That's marriage age here." Cecilia's voice seemed to be cracking. 'Was she nervous?' he wondered. He may have known Cecilia for almost a year, but she didn't seem to show nervousness.

            She suddenly bolted up. "I don't know what I'm saying," she said. "It's just I like you so much, but I can't introduce you yet to my parents. It's so aggravating," she babbled. Orlando leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Your babbling is quite endearing, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop it now. I can't introduce you to my parents either. I want to; I'm of marrying age myself," he told her. "Looks like we're in the same boat." 

            "Cecilia!" a voice cried out. She turned to find a disguised body guard from the palace running towards them. "Oh damn…" she said. "Who is he?" Orlando asked. "Cecilia," the guard said, "I've been ordered to escort you home. Now." Cecilia looked at Orlando. "Good-bye," she said, hugging him. She stood up and followed the guard.

            Orlando watched her leave, looking dejected. He quickly panicked; would he ever she her again? He now silently cursed himself for never knowing her last name or where she lived. He picked up his basket and walked back to where he had tied his horse. Another man dressed similarly to Orlando greeted him. "How did it go?" the other asked. "Fine, until she was escorted home. I don't think I'm going to see her again, Matt," Orlando answered. Matt patted Orlando's back. Orlando mounted his horse just as two men rode up. "Oh damn…" he said, echoing Cecilia.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Thanks to Nixie, my only reviewer! I'm glad you like it at least. Please, review more!! Thanks. ~*Mac*~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

            "How dare you do such a crazy stunt!" an older woman dressed all in black cried. "A princess dressed as a pauper, caught with some man of unknown lineage!" Cecilia was shaking in her shoes. She was still dressed in her peasant clothes, being lectured by Lady McGrail, a widow of the court. If Cecilia had not been her target, the princess would be calling her Madame Crow, for her appearance made her resemble one. "Furthermore, making Christina lie for you—the list goes on and on," Lady McGrail said. She crossed her arms as if waiting for an explanation.

            "I just wanted to better acquaint myself with the land and her people. I am going to be queen," Cecilia answered. Lady McGrail opened her mouth to speak when someone cleared their throat. The king and queen had entered the room and were quietly watching the scene. The queen glared at Lady McGrail. It had been kept secret, but Lady McGrail had tried to kill Queen Sophie after Lord McGrail had unexpectedly passed. (Some suspected Lord McGrail was done in by his wife's foul play) Lady McGrail hoped King Christopher would marry her, but she had few supporters. Christopher knew nothing of this and Lady McGrail was kept in his court, much to the unknown displeasure of his wife. Lady McGrail returned the queen's glare, but left when dismissed by the king.

            Cecilia was almost a perfect copy of her mother—red hair, brown eyes, slim figure. However, her mother was short, even for a woman. Cecilia's father often joked about what a ridiculous looking couple they must be since Christopher clearly towered over Sophie. Cecilia, her eldest brother and two sisters were tall, like their father. Their youngest brother was going to be on the short side, after their mother. Cecilia also had a similar temper to the king's: patient, but when set off, could explode. Her mother's temper was shorter and longer in length.

            Cecilia stood with her head hanging down. She felt her father's hand on her shoulder. She looked up and was surprised to see him smiling at her. This was not the reaction she had expected from them. "So, you went out exploring our country. Good for you, shows real leadership initiative," he said. "We just wish you had told us," her mother added. "I'm sorry. I guess I enjoyed the feeling of doing something without the whole court knowing," Cecilia said. Sophie nodded, understanding. "Your father knows that well. Pulled the same stunt. I had to cover for him." Christopher just shrugged.

            "So, who is this young man that Lady McGrail was raving about?" Christopher asked his daughter. "His name is Orlando and is the best," Cecilia gushed, happy to finally tell her parents about him. Her joy soon diminished when she saw her parents' pained look. "What? Is it something about him?"

"No, Cecilia, no. It's something about you," her mother said. This immediately panicked Cecilia. "Before my father died, he made an agreement we were not aware of nor could we break. He and the king of Purez wanted to see the kingdom restored." Christopher paused. Cecilia knew that her grandfather had re-established ties with Purez; even her own family didn't like the kingdom split. Her father continued. "The king of Purez's heir was a boy. You were a girl…" Cecilia didn't need her father to finish his thought. "An arranged marriage?" Sophie nodded. "The engagement will be official on your birthday. We will meet the prince then."

            Cecilia darted out of the room and dashed down the halls. She burst into her chambers and began sobbing into her pillow. Tina followed her and began apologizing. "I am so sorry. They asked me where you were and I told them you went riding, but Madame Crow didn't believe me." Tina cut off her story there when she realized the princess wasn't crying over that. "Cece, what's wrong?" she asked. Slowly, Cecilia croaked out the entire story. "An arranged marriage. Oh Cece," Tina said, hugging her friend.

            "Stupid, foolish, idiotic…"

"You forgot dangerous Philip."

"Thank you, Marie. Dangerous. Have we made our point clear yet, Orlando?" The man asking was tall and plump, his face currently resembled a beet. The fact he was mostly bald with some brown hair starting to grow back added to the beet like appearance. The woman behind him on the throne was slender, pale and raven haired. Orlando looked like a perfect mix of both of them. 

            "Sorry, Mother, Father," he apologized. He no longer wore peasant clothing, but a nice blue shirt with black pants and black boots. "You are the prince of Purez and should act accordingly," Marie, obviously the queen, scolded. "I was trying to learn more about the peasants, to help them when I ascend the throne," Orlando explained. "The village Peter and James found you in doesn't belong to Purez; it belongs to Minelia," the king said, though calmer. "I hope this doesn't happen when you're married." Orlando debated whether or not this was a good time to tell them…The queen left the dais and embraced her eldest son. "Orlando, you know why we are upset. We have every reason to worry," she said gently. The prince nodded. 

            His parents had told them of their wedding trip. Due to his grandmother's death, Philip and Marie had to postpone it. They made it a one year anniversary trip and were passing through a town. Unbeknownst to them, the town was controlled by a greedy duke and the townspeople were upset. When they heard the royal couple was driving by, they attacked the carriage in an effort to free themselves from the duke. They shook the carriage so hard it toppled over, scaring the young couple. Doctors attending to them soon realized Marie was pregnant and the topple had nearly caused her to miscarry her unborn child—Orlando. So they kept a close watch on their eldest child and still fostered a deep fear of peasants. 

            Orlando hugged his mother. Both of his parents were now calm. "So, son, was there a girl involved?" Philip asked, causing Marie to give a sharp look. "Not at first," Orlando replied. "Then I met Cecilia. You two would love her. I think she's the one," Orlando said, happily. 

            His parents suddenly became uncomfortable. "Orlando, there are some things we need to discuss," Marie said. "What? Is it because she's a peasant from Minelia?" 

"No, it has nothing to do with Cecilia," Philip responded, "but more to do with your grandfather. He and the King of Minelia agreed to restore Purez and Minelia back to its original forms as Drumin."

"So?"

"The way they did so was by setting up a marriage between you and the Minelian king's granddaughter," Marie said.

            Orlando escaped his parents to the gardens. He banged his fist against one of the marble rails. "That bad?" Matt called, now dressed as a Purez palace guard should be. "Worse. Apparently there is an arranged marriage between me and the princess of Minelia. Life sucks," Orlando said, sliding down to a sitting position on the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I just want to thank everyone for reading this! Special shout-outs to Gina, Lucie and Fati! ~*Mac*~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: An apology to Nixiy, for misspelling her name. I didn't have internet connection when writing the author's note and forgot to check the name. Sorry. Thanks to her again for being my only reviewer. I just think you missed an important item in my chapter, judging by your review. Re-read the previous chapter and this one. Maybe that will help. ~*Mac*~

Chapter 4:

            A week seemed to fly by to Cecilia, who was being prepped for her engagement. Madame Crow and Sophie fought over how to prepare Cecilia. The feud ended when the exasperated girl shouted out, "Lady McGrail, this is a matter between a mother and her daughter. I wasn't my mother and my mother alone!" Madame Crow left in a huff, calming things down. 

            Tina tried to cheer up her friend, even ditching her clipboard so Cecilia wasn't reminded of her duties. "I know you are probably dying right now, so thanks, Tina," Cecilia said, hugging her friend. "I just wish I could say good-bye to Orlando."

            Orlando was going through the same torment as his fiancée, only under the control of Marie and her six sisters. They gave him advice on how to act, what to say, what not to say, and other essential information. He tried to wriggle away, but all seven women were faster than him. When he did manage to escape his "lessons," he spent them in the gardens. 

            Matt was trying to ease his friend's mood out of depression. He rode whenever he could to the border, trying to locate Cecilia for his friend. Unfortunately, his efforts had produced nothing. Cecilia was no where to be found. Every time he came back, Matt was forced to hand Orlando back the letters written for Cecilia. "I'm sorry, Orlando, I really am." 

            The day before her birthday, Cecilia was thrown a party. "Tomorrow will be the engagement dinner so we wan to celebrate your birthday separately," Sophie explained. For her birthday, Cecilia wasn't in a good mood at all. Her sour attitude was shared by Tina and her siblings. Cecilia had caught her younger brother Sam practicing one day, knowing he would be ready to seek vengeance on her fiancé if the Purezi prince hurt her. Her sisters Grace and Michelle were not so happy about their sisters' upcoming nuptials, though they were at an age when weddings normally appealed to them. And little Alexander took it the hardest. He locked himself in his room in protest.

            The littlest prince, only six years old, now sat at the table, after Cecilia had coaxed him out of the room. Sophie and Christopher tried to cheer up their upset children, but nothing seemed to work. All of the them remained dejected throughout the night, even as each slowly drifted off to bed. Cecilia was the most upset, talking to her parents before she retired. "Now, before I go to bed, is there anything else I should know about myself?" she asked. Her parents didn't respond and Cecilia stalked out of the room.

            The king and queen discussed their daughter's statement in their private rooms, out of anyone's earshot. "Maybe we should tell her," Sophie said. "And get her worried over nothing?" her husband retorted. "What if it is something?" the queen pressed on. "It is nothing more than a joke pulled on the royal family."

"She is part of the Onadi."

"And they have often pulled pranks before."

"Christopher…"

"Sophie," the king replied, "She is a sorceress who happens to like the story of Sleeping Beauty. Nothing more." Seeing his wife's anguished expression, Christopher sighed. "If you want, we will tell her after her birthday has passed." Sophie smiled and kissed her husband.

            The next day, Cecilia's 20th birthday, was a warm, sunny late spring day. Cecilia woke up and groaned. Tina came bursting in. "Good morning, Cece," she said. "Good for who?" Cecilia asked. Tina's smile dropped. "Cecilia, try to look somewhat happy? Just when the king and queen of Purez are here," Tina said. "Et tu, Tina?" Cecilia quoted. "What?"

"I don't know. Litirie told me about it."

"Listen, I just want you to look your best when you meet these guests. Show them your true spunk. Please?" Tina begged. "Tina, why?" Cecilia asked. "Because if you don't, I will have to help Madame Crow for a week," Tina explained. "And if you don't smile, I may cry!" Cecilia embraced her friend. "Don't worry. I will, so you don't cry, making me cry. And because I definitely wouldn't wish Madame Crow on my worst enemy. Or the Purezi prince."  The two giggled.

            Cecilia pulled out the outfit purposefully made for her engagement. It was a gold dress, short ruffled sleeves and a dark yellow sash. She began to put it on while Tina read the schedule. "Tina, can you please fix my hair?"

"Absolutely. That's what I'm here for," Tina said, picking up the hair brush. She then proceeded to place Cecilia's hair in a braided bun. "And when can I schedule my suicide?" Cecilia asked. "Anytime between nine tonight and eight tomorrow morning," came her reply.

            Later, Cecilia went walking down one of the palace corridors. Tina was called away to help with some last minute planning, leaving Cecilia to her own devices. She heard a voice singing from a room nearby. She looked in and saw a tall woman wearing a gray cloak singing. The hood was down, revealing her raven black hair flowing past her shoulders. 

            Cecilia walked closer after the mysterious woman stopped singing. "What was that song about?" she asked. "About Sleeping Beauty ad how she pricked her finger on a spinning wheel like this, the woman replied. She stepped back to reveal an olden spinning wheel. Cecilia approached the instrument and began spinning the wheel. 

            The woman walked behind the wheel. "Look at the spindle," she instructed. Cecilia kept spinning the wheel and observed the spindle. 

            The woman watched as Cecilia's attention was diverted. She suddenly stopped the wheel, causing Cecilia to jerk forward. She placed a hand out to steady herself, pricking her finger on the spindle. "Ouch, damnit!" she cried, watching blood appear. She turned to the woman and felt lightheaded. She grabbed the wheel and felt sick. "Help," she croaked, before crumpling to the floor. "Sleep tight, princess," the woman said, disappearing.

            Or attempting to, anyhow. The cloud of smoke circled around her, causing the woman to begin coughing. "Tina entered the room. "Cece. Your mother wants you and I've been searching for you," she said. Seeing her friend's body lying motionless on the floor, Tina let out a blood-curling scream. Tina's scream sent guards, the king and the queen running to the room. Sophie rushed to her daughter's body. "Oh, Christopher," she moaned. Christopher glared at the choking cloaked woman. "Guards, seize her!" he ordered.

            The guards rushed the woman, who jumped out the window. "Ow!" resounded up to the people in the room as the guards rushed downstairs. Tina rushed to the window to see if they would catch her. She saw the woman sprint across the courtyard, pursued by the palace guards. When the woman reached the woods, she saw some smoke and then no more. When the cloud vanished, so had the culprit. She sighed and turned back to her friend.

            "Christopher, are you happy now?" Sophie screamed at her husband. The king knelt by her side. "Sophie, I'm sorry. You were right," he apologized. "Of course I was right!" the queen shouted back. Christopher took his daughter's hand. "You can play the blame game later," he said. "But her hand's cold."

"No, no, no!" Sophie moaned over and over again. "Tina, contact the Master of the Onadi!"  Christopher shouted at his daughter's friend, who rushed out of the room.

            Christopher carried his daughter down to her bedroom. Sophie was sobbing uncontrollably by her husband's side. When they reached Cecilia's chambers, Tina and the Master of the Onadi greeted them. Master Onadi helped the king place the princess on her bed and pull the covers over her. "She isn't dead, Master, right?" Sophie asked, her hysterics subdued. 

            Master Onadi turned to her. He was a medium sized man, both horizontally and vertically. He had balding gray hair and thin wire frames over dark brown eyes. These eyes held a knowledge and wisdom beyond an ordinary man. He held an air of reverence, but was approachable. Long had he been Master Onadi; long forgotten was his given name. Christopher's father had trusted this man as had Christopher, and as would Cecilia—if she ever awoke.

            "No, Sophie, she isn't dead," Master Onadi replied in his low, whispery voice. Sophie began crying—out of relief this time. "She is just asleep," Christopher said, not needing validation. "How do we awaken her?"

"True love's first kiss," Master Onadi said. Christopher turned to Tina. "That boy Cecilia was talking about—send the guards to find him. And send a note to Purez," he ordered. Tina curtsied and left the room to fulfill her tasks. Christopher looked back at his sleeping daughter, and took his wife in his arms. "I just hope they haven't left yet."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

            Orlando adjusted his royal purple vest another time. "Stop fidgeting," his mother warned. An emergency council meeting had delayed their journey to Minelia. Orlando, Marie and the princesses all sat in the throne room, rather impatiently. "I want to go!" the youngest princess at ten, Emilie, cried. "Patience, little one," her mother cooed. Emilie pouted and plopped herself on her brother's lap.

            A palace servant burst into the room. Orlando's sisters Rose and Faith ran to see if they were leaving. The servant acknowledged the two princesses but continued to approach Marie. Philip came bolting out of the council room at the same time. The servant bowed. "A messenger has come from Minelia, my lord and lady," he said. Orlando put Emilie down and stood near his parents, curious as to the message. Philip signaled the servant to begin.

            "A messenger arrived about a quarter of an hour ago and gave me these tidings. The princess of Minelia, whom our Prince was betrothed to, has fallen into an accursed sleep. As she will not awaken until receiving her true love's first kiss, His Majesty, King Christopher of Minelia has called of the engagement previous arranged."

            The servant took a deep breath, almost turning blue from all the words he had to say. Orland felt torn inside. He felt relieved his engagement was over and at the same time, sympathy for the princess in her sleep. Though he long pictured her as one eager for their engagement, Orland still felt the pity. The king and queen dismissed their children and ordered a messenger to the room.

            Orlando sought Matt to tell him the news. He searched the entire castle and was in the up most tower, looking down on the gardens. From his favorite, he saw a fire burning bright. Outraged, he stormed to the garden, ready to arrest the perpetrator. 

            In the garden, a beautiful lady stood by a fire. Orlando approached her carefully. She was cloaked, but about the same height as Cecilia, his peasant love. His heart skipped a beat—had Matt known about the Minelian princess (as the messenger would've arrived about two hours earlier), found Cecilia, and lit a fire to call Orlando's attention? The woman turned and her hood dropped, as did Orlando's heart. 

            It wasn't Cecilia, but a strange woman. The old rage Orlando had been feeling returned. "How dare you burn a fire in a royal garden!" he yelled. "Gentle, my Orlando," she purred in response. "Who are you?" he demanded hotly. "I'm Cryta and we can now be together, my love."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Orlando was now confused by this woman. He knew the two had never met before. Yet she spoke to him as a lover. "What am I talking about?" she reiterated. "I'm talking about us!"

"Have I met you before?"

"No, but I have seen you." Her response spooked Orlando. "How?"

            Cryta laughed. "I am a member of the Onadi," she explained. Orlando was even more confused. "Oh, I don't expect you to know the Onadi. We respond to Minelian royalty only," Cryta said, approaching the prince. "I am a sorceress," she declared. "I have the power to see into the future." 

            Cryta smiled, pulling Orlando to her. "Years ago, when you were just a baby, I gazed into the future and saw you as you are now. Strong and handsome, I immediately fell in love with you. Then I heard that Minelian princess was betrothed to you. I couldn't allow that, could I, my love? So, I was going to present a lovely first birthday gift to the princess.

            "I always loved Sleeping Beauty and decided to take my lessons from there. I placed a curse on her, saying the princess would prick her finger on a spindle, falling into a deep sleep. Thank the Ado for the fact that all Onadi spells and curses are always documented and open to any member. The only problem is the fact that I couldn't get rid of the whole 'true love's first kiss' bit. Oh, well. Who could ever love her? I digress. I saw my curse through and now we can be together."

            Orlando was now convinced this woman was insane. Or he was. "Cryta, why did you fall in love with me?" he asked, wondering. "I told you," she answered, slightly annoyed. "You are strong and handsome."

"What of my personality?"

"Does that matter in love?" Cryta was the confused one now. "I believe it does!" Orlando exclaimed. Cryta suddenly smiled. "Ah ha! I've overloaded you with all my information. This must be quite a shock to you. You need time to think. Then you will realize all I've told you, and then some." Cryta laughed and disappeared, taking the fire with her.

            Matt entered the garden. "Orlando! Your parents are calling for you! Have you been out here the entire time?" Matt stopped when he reached his dumbfounded friend. "What?" Orlando shook his head, as if shaking off a stupor. "Nothing. Just one weird hallucination. I think," Orlando responded, launching into the entire story. "I believe you are hungry. You were out here past supper. Come, let's get some food in you." Matt and Orlando left the garden, Orlando glancing back, searching for some sign that he wasn't going mad.

            All week, Orlando contemplated the weird woman. He did some research in the palace records room. He confirmed the existence of the Onadi, and that they were loyal to the royal family of Minelia. Orlando walked down to the garden, manuscripts in hand, trying to find any sign the sorceress had really appeared to him that night.

            This episode worried Matt and Orlando's oldest sister Diana. "Maybe you should go to the Royal Physician. He might be able to help you," Diana told her brother. "Di, it's nothing. He had missed supper. It was hunger related," Matt argued back, causing Diana to leave in a huff. When she left, Matt turned to Orlando. "Maybe she really does exist, and if she is a sorceress, maybe she used her craft to transport you into her world." Orlando accepted Matt's explanation, relieved his friend was starting to consider the possibility the woman was real. He just needed to know for sure: was Cryta real or just a hunger hallucination?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

            Orlando and Matt were in the middle of a sword fight. Clashing swords, grunts and cries echoed throughout the armor room. Sweat was building and neither was tired yet. Once again, during their practice, Orlando approached the topic of Cryta. "If you can talk while practicing," Matt grunted, "then you aren't practicing hard enough."

"I know. I'm purposefully not practicing hard enough."

"Fine. We'll talk." Matt used less force with his weapon. "But can we please leave the topic of Cryta?"

"No," Orlando said. "Not until I know." Matt rolled his eyes. "You may never know," he told his friend. 

            The fight ended and the two put their swords away. When they re-entered the room, Cryta was standing there. Orlando quickly grabbed his friend's arm. "Do you see a woman standing there?"

"Are you mad? Of course I do!" Matt answered. Orlando burst into a wide smile. "You're back!" he declared. Cryta's smile matched the prince's. "I know you would fall in love with me," she said, dreamily. "No, this just proves I haven't gone mad," the prince replied. 

            Cryta approached the two, clearly upset. 'Probably shouldn't have said that,' Orlando thought. "No, you shouldn't have said that," Cryta replied. Orlando was disalarmed. She could read his thoughts! "Why would you think that you were going mad? You thought I was the result of a hunger hallucination!" she screeched. Now even Matt was unnerved. Suddenly, Cryta began giggling. "You probably thought you imagined me because of my incredible beauty."

"Cryta…"

"Don't call me that! I hate that name. It isn't my given name; I've forgotten that. The Onadi gave me that name. I prefer Amie. It means "Beloved" in a language not really yet developed," Cryta said. Orlando and Matt exchanged looks. "Why don't you like Cryta?" Orlando asked.

            "Illusioned one. That's what it means. The Onadi, in it's infinite wisdom, call me illusioned one. And not the nice illusioned one. The illusioned one meaning one who thinks there are things where they are not." Cryta was upset. Orlando began calming her down, and Cryta attached herself to him. "Well," she purred, "are you ready to declare your love for me?" 

"Cryta…"

"Amie!"

"Amie, I have no undying love for you. I have no love period for you." He dared not tell Cryta about his love for Cecilia. After all, she placed a princess in an accursed sleep. What would she do to a peasant? Orlando didn't wish to take such a chance, especially if he could still find Cecilia.

            "Fine," Cryta replied. "But I'll be back. And I won't leave until you say yes!" She vanished, the only remains a joyful "Finally!" echoing through out the room. Orlando turned to Matt, who said, "I think those Onadi people were wise in giving her that name." Orlando began laughing.

            Cryta-Amie, as the two men took to calling her, did as she promised Orlando. Everyday for the next week, she appeared  and asked him if he loved her. His answer was always no. "Why not?" she would demand. "Because I don't," he would answer. She would then fly into a rage and try to go into his mind. To protect Cecilia, Orlando learned to block her out.

            During that week, Orlando's thoughts turned more and more to the Minelian princess. What had been her name? What had she looked like? What had she been liked? He longed to think of her as another spoiled princess, but couldn't. Not since he learned of her fate. As Cryta-Amie haunted his thoughts, he wondered if he could ask her to show him the princess she had "saved" him from.

            One day, Cryta-Amie appeared in his antechamber. She lit a fire in his fireplace and sat down in another chair. The two sat in silence for some time, Orlando closing the book he was reading. Finally, Cryta-Amie turned to him and asked, "Do you love me?" Orlando, rather than answering, asked his own question, "Could you show me the Minelian princess?" Cryta-Amie was furious. "Why?" 

"I just want to see who stood in our way," Orlando responded, having already chosen his words carefully. Cryta-Amie smiled and told him to look in the fire. Orlando leaned forward, gazing intently into the roaring flames.

            In them appeared the form of the sleeping princess. Her red hair, a shade lighter than the flames encircling her image, fell down past her shoulders. It was wavy, as if it had been braided and showed no signs of tangles either. Though her eyelids were closed, Orlando knew they were blue, as blue as the sky. She also held a warm smile where her current frown was. He knew the sleeping maiden was his own Cecilia. 

            He leapt up, startling Cryta. He turned to her, fury burning in his eyes. With lightning reflexes, he grabbed his sword from its resting place by the fire and held the blade pointing at Cryta. "Orlando, my love, what are you doing?" she asked, disturbed. "For the last time, Cryta," he said, "I do not love you. And the princess you saved me from is my love."

            Cryta cried out in agony. "How?" she asked. Orlando made no vocal answer, but let her read his mind. "A princess and a prince dressed as paupers?" she asked, amazed. Orlando nodded and pressed his sword into her neck, but still being careful not to hurt her. "I believe I have every right to kill you," he hissed. "No, you don't. I'm still part of the Onadi," Cryta answered. "Loyal to Minelia? Then I should kill you for treason against your king and princess." Cryta "meep"-ed at the mention of treason. Before Orlando could stop her, she transfigured his sword into a limp piece of rope and escaped. Orlando could just watch in amazement. Then he looked at his rope. "Mother and Father will never believe why I need a new sword," he said aloud.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Is anyone reading this? If so, just let me know. Thanks!! ~*Mac*~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 

            The next day, Orlando burst into his parents' throne room. "We must journey to Minelia at once," he said. "Why?" his mother asked. "Because I may be able to save their princess," he explained. His parents dismissed their court to be alone with their son, but they did summon Matt. Matt hurried in as Orlando paced in front of the dais. 

            "How can you save the princess of Minelia?" Philip asked his son. Matt shot Orlando a "what-the-hell?" look. Orlando took a deep breath and began to tell his parents about Cryta. "Then, my curiosity got the best of me and I asked her to show me the princess. And it was Cecilia!" he said, finally pausing for a breath. It took the royal couple a few minutes to register the name while Matt's eyes grew big. 

            When Marie and Philip realized what Orlando was talking about, they gasped. "Matt, send a messenger to Minelia. Tell them we're coming. Then order a carriage for the four of us," Philip ordered. Marie grabbed her son. "Quick! We must prepare to leave. Packing needs to be done!" she shouted, like a general heading into war. She dragged Orlando out. 

            King Christopher and Queen Sophie were surprised to hear the tidings that the Purezi royal family were coming to their palace. Within an hour and a half, their guests were being announced to the court. King Philip and Queen Marie saluted Christopher and Sophie, returned by the Minelian monarchs. Orlando and Matt merely bowed to the king and queen. 

            Through their children's arranged engagement, the two sets of royalty felt connected. Marie rushed forward to embrace Sophie, who accepted the gesture. Christopher walked to Philip and the two clasped hands. Orlando eyed his lover's siblings, noting they all resembled each other and their mother. Matt kept noticing the evil glances the Minelian prince was sending his friend. 

            "Your Majesty, your Grace," Orlando addressed the royal couple. "May I please see your daughter?" Sophie nodded and grabbed his arm. She led him out of the throne room. In his hand he rolled the Alanaise flower he bought. Orlando recalled it was Cecilia's flower and he had often tried to pick one for her. She always refused it gently. Even if his kiss didn't awaken her, he would leave the flower to tell her he was there. 

            Sophie opened her daughter's door and let Orlando inside. She looked just like Cryta showed, except more beautiful in person. "Getting mushy, Orlando," he told himself. Remembering what he came in here to do, Orlando leaned down and kissed Cecilia. He had longed to do that for months and felt a pang of disappointment she wasn't conscious to experience it. He pulled back and watched her for a minute. Nothing. Dejected, Orlando left the room. He noticed Sophie wasn't there and started walking back in the direction he came.

            If Orlando had stayed longer, he would've noticed some changes in Cecilia. Her eyelids began to flutter slightly before opening. She looked around and smiled, pushing herself off the bed. She walked to the mirror to check her hair. It was in her reflection she noticed the flower in her hand. The Alanaise. Not even Tina knew she liked this flower. Tina probably didn't even know it existed. Orlando. He was the only one.

            Hair forgotten, Cecilia sprinted out of her room. She figured Orlando would be heading back to the throne room. She ran and ran, finally seeing him. He was dressed finely—as a prince would. Even from where she was, Cecilia could make out the Purezi seal. Things clicked and she ran faster. She reached Orlando and barreled into him, knocking him to the ground, her on top. 

            She began hitting him with the flower. "Why didn't you tell me you were a prince?" she demanded, her Alanaise attack relentless. "I could ask the same of you, Princess," he retorted. His comment caused her to slow down her hitting. "I guess that's true. So what happened?" she asked, now playfully tickling him with the flower.

            "How can I answer that when you're tickling me?" Orlando asked between his laughs. "Try," Cecilia taunted, tickling his nose. "Fine. You basically followed the fairy tale of Sleeping Beauty," he said. "I remember a spinning wheel and somehow pricking my finger," she saod, scrunching up her eyes in deep thought. Cecilia held up her finger and saw a small, purplish dot. Orlando turned her finger towards his lips and kissed it. 

            "So, how long was I out?" Cecilia asked, trying to divert attention from her reddening cheeks. "Two weeks."

"And was I awoken by true love's first kiss?"

"Of course!"

"I was asleep for my first kiss?!" Cecilia banged her head on Orlando's chest. "Sorry, but it was the only way I could wake you. If it is any consolation, I had hoped you would be conscious for our first kiss," he comforted. "Care to remedy that?" Cecilia asked. Orlando laughed and kissed her.

            Orlando escorted Cecilia into her parents' throne room. The two sets of parents were talking in a small huddle, Matt was having a staring contest with Sam and Cecilia's sisters were entertaining Alexander. Only Tina noticed their entrance and began sprinting across the room, startling everyone. Cecilia and Tina embraced each other, laughing hysterically. Sophie was the next to hug the princess. Soon, Orlando couldn't see her due to the whole royal family hugging Cecilia. 

            When everyone stopped hugging Cecilia, Sophie turned on Orlando. "Thank you, thank you, thank you…" she babbled. Orlando was smiling, but was slowly turning blue. "Mother! He can't breathe!" Cecilia yelled. "Oh, sorry dear," Sophie said, releasing Orlando. "So does this mean Cecilia's engagement is on?" Grace asked her father. Everyone looked at Cecilia and Orlando. 

            Cecilia gave everyone the one minute sign and pulled Orlando out of the room. "What?" he asked. "Is our engagement still on?" she asked. "Well, it was called off when you fell under the curse…"

"So now it's up to us whether we're going through this?" Cecilia asked. "It seems that way," Orlando replied, grabbing her hand. She looked at him, then at their hands and smiled. She pulled him into a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Orlando said, "I guess that's a yes." Cecilia giggled. The two began to go back in, with Cecilia singing, "We're going to the chapel and we're going to get married!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Thanks to Pabo, my latest reviewer. You're right; six thousand words and now three reviews. Not that I'm desperate…alright, I am. Please review with anything…please. ~*Mac*~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

            A week after Cecilia was awaken, the Purezis were on their way home—with Cecilia in tow. She wanted to meet her future in-laws, hoping they would love her as much as her siblings loved Orlando. Alexander had taken right away to Orlando, but Cecilia suspected her younger brother was glad he awoke her. Grace and Michelle followed Orlando and Matt around, stars in their eyes. The only sibling Orlando hadn't won over yet was Sam, and no one could figure out why.

            The Purezi palace loomed in the distance, making Cecilia forget her thoughts. The palace greatly resembled her own, causing Cecilia to laugh. "Think those two warring dukes had some thing in common?" she asked Orlando, pointing to the castle. He, too, began to laugh in realization. 

            The carriage finally came to a halt and Orlando jumped out. He helped Cecilia out first, before tending to his mother. Cecilia gazed around the castle, smiling at all the servants who were staring at her. A little brunette girl ran up to greet her. "Are you Cecilia?" she asked, breathless. Cecilia nodded. "Good. Welcome to Purez! Now, where's Orlando?" Cecilia pointed to the prince, now talking with his father.

            The little girl took off running, arms opened wide. "Emilie!" another female voice called out. A slightly older brunette was trying to catch the younger girl. "Emilie, leave them alone. They just got back!"

            By this time, Emilie was being held by the king, while the queen fussed over the girl. "It's okay, Rose, we don't mind," Orlando called back. "Have you met Cecilia?"

"Orlando, Emilie just got over another cold. Let her go back inside! And who's Cecilia?" the girl asked. Cecilia tapped her on the shoulder, disturbing the girl. "Oh, you're Cecilia. Name's Rose. EMILIE!" Rose sprinted forward.

            Orlando approached Cecilia. "I see you've sorta met Emilie and Rose, my sisters," he said, smiling. "Sorta met definitely describes that," she agreed. Another brunette left the palace. "Orlando, how many sisters do you have?" she asked. "Four."

"Four? And no brothers."

"No brothers. But I love them anyway. Hello, Faith," he said, hugging this new princess. "Hello, Orlando. Is this Cecilia?" Faith asked. "Absolutely," Orlando replied. Cecilia and Faith smiled at each other. "Oh hell…" Faith said, embracing her future sister-in-law. "You're already family. Where's Rose?" Orlando pointed to their parents.

            Orlando and Cecilia entered the palace to find his last sister. Diana was waiting by the door and embraced her brother tenderly. "So, where is she?" the princess asked, trying to look over Orlando's shoulder. "Right here," Orlando said, revealing Cecilia. Diana embraced her, welcoming her. "Welcome. It's time I was able to put a face to the name." 

"I take it Orlando told you about me."

"Let's put it this way: you're already part of the family from how much he's told me about you." Diana and Cecilia shared a good laugh.

            Later Cecilia and Tina were in the guest room, having some quality girl time. "You and Orlando are really going through with this, huh?" Tina asked. "Of course. Things are beginning to work out for us. We don't have to sneak out to see each other anymore," Cecilia replied. Tina smiled. "I know you're going to be happy."

"Really? How?"

"After listening to months of him, you two better be happy."

            Diana knocked on the door, which was partially open. "I hope the room is satisfactory."

"The room is fine. How 'bout yours, Tina?"

"Mine is fine as well. Thanks for placing us nearby."

"Oh, it was no problem," Diana said. "Now, about you and my brother…"

"Did he really talk about me that much?"

"To me and Matt."

"What he'd say?"

"Only good things. Are you flawless?"

"Me? Flawless? I guess I am." 

            Tina gave a little snort. "Flawless? How about the fact that you are perpetually late? Or when your patience goes, it's like a volcano erupting? How about those?"

"I am not perpetually late! You drag me there on time."

"I know I do. Where would you be without me?"

"Lost. In more ways than one."

"Oh, yeah. She's a horrible navigator."

"TINA!" 

            With that, Cecilia took a pillow off the bed and hit Tina with it. "No fair! I'm unarmed!" Tina squealed, racing to get one herself. Diana watched as the pillow fight unfolded, white streaks blazing past her. She giggled as Tina obviously had the upper hand and easily defeated Cecilia.

            "Okay, I surrender, I surrender. Oh, my poor aching back." Cecilia rubbed her back. Diana grew concerned. "Oh no. How long have you had a weak back?"

"About a week back," Tina answered. "I can't believe you just played right into one of the oldest tricks in the book."

"I've never heard of that before."

"Yeah, Tina, I think it's a future thing."

"Future thing?"

"Long story," Cecilia said, rearranging her pillows. Diana smiled as she left. 'If Orlando doesn't stay with her, I will personally kill him,' she thought.

            The next morning, Emilie woke Cecilia up. The red haired princess stirred before rolling over. Emilie tried waking up her up again. Cecilia pulled a pillow over her head. Annoyed, Emilie began poking her. Cecilia kicked back. Emilie luckily jumped out of the way in time. Finally, the ten year old just pulled off the covers. Cecilia shot up, startled.

            "Yeah! You're up." Cecilia looked at the little girl holding her covers. "You little sneak! Give me back my covers!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because breakfast is soon."

"Great." Cecilia collapsed back on the bed. Emilie giggled. "You think this is funny?" 

"Can I braid your hair?"

"What?"

"Faith won't allow me to, Rose's is too short and Diana's too curly. And Orlando is a boy. Can I braid your hair?"

            Cecilia sat up and stared at Emilie. She reached over to her dresser and handed the younger girl a brush. "Do you need me to sit anywhere special?" she asked. Emilie shook her head, climbing behind Cecilia to start the braid.

            Tina entered the room, two cups of tea in her hands. "Get up Cecilia, I was informed that breakfast is to be served soon."

"I know."

"Oh my…you're up."

"Yes. My new hairstylist woke me up already." Tina giggled to see Emilie concentrating on braiding Cecilia's hair. "So, just hand me my tea and I'll be fine."

            When Cecilia was done with her tea, Emilie had finished the braid. Tina handed Cecilia two mirrors to see it done. "I like it," she said, smiling at Emilie. "I think Tina may have to worry about her hair duties."

"Oh, don't worry. I would love to get rid of that duty. It also means waking her up." Emilie giggled and left the room.

            Cecilia dressed quickly before she and Tina dashed out of the room. "I hope you know where the dining hall is."

"Of course I do. I found out from Faith this morning." Tina and Cecilia burst into the room, where most of the royal family was already seated. "Good morning," they both said. Queen Marie nodded and motioned them to their seats. 

            Diana burst in after them. "Diana, you know what time breakfast is," Philip said. "I know. I'm sorry for being late. I must've lost track of time," Diana explained. 

"That will have to do for now," Marie said, motioning the servants to start serving the food. Diana took a seat next to Cecilia. "Would you like to see our gardens after breakfast with me?" she asked. Cecilia agreed.

            "These roses are exquisite," Cecilia said, admiring the rosebushes. "They are Purez's pride and joy," Diana replied. "Why don't you smell one?" Cecilia smiled and leaned down to smell a rose. "You will have a better chance if you move it closer," Diana advised. Cecilia followed suit, pricking her finger in the process.

            Tina walked around the gardens, looking for her friend. Orlando had asked her to tell Cecilia he wanted to have lunch with her. She walked by the first rose bush and stumbled upon Diana's body; the young princess was unconscious. Near by, Tina found Cecilia's cold body. She was tempted to scream but figured against it. They had been long two weeks and Tina often sat next to her friend while she lay sleeping. Now the only question was how Cecilia ended up back in the cursed sleep. 

            Diana began to stir. 'Maybe she can help me understand this,' Tina thought. "What happened?" Diana asked. "Why am I in the gardens?" She received no response, but noticed Cecilia's body. "What happened?" she shrieked. Tina calmed Diana down and told her to stay with Cecilia. 

            Tina found Orlando and quickly explained the scenario. He ran out to the gardens, finding his shaking sister and slumbering fiancée. He leaned down and kissed Cecilia. When he was done, he sat up and held Diana. They watched as Cecilia awoke. "Ado, I don't want to go back there," she said. Orlando, Tina and Diana hugged her.

            "I don't remember much from my conversation with eh lady. Just that I awoke to find myself in the garden and you unconscious. And cold, deathly cold," Diana explained. Cecilia grabbed the girl's hand in support, while Diana described the woman to her brother. "She was tallish, with long raven hair and gray eyes."

"Cryta."

"Cryta? The strange woman who fancies herself in love with you?" Diana asked. Orlando nodded.

            "It probably was," came familiar voice to Cecilia. "MASTER!" she cried, jumping up to embrace the sorcerer. He observed Cecilia in his own special way, to which she was accustomed to after so many years. "The curse runs deeper than I thought," he said. "Apparently she really learned a lesson from Sleeping Beauty.

            "When something like this happens, the Onadi records it carefully. So, Cryta probably read all of them and learned from the mistakes. The bottom line is, every time you prick your finger, Cecilia, you will fall asleep. Luckily, Orlando can still awake you."

            Master Onadi grew quiet. "Is there a cure or am I doomed to this for the rest of my life?" Cecilia asked. "There are two ways," the Master replied. "A: When you two take your wedding vows. Or B: When you two consummate your love."

"So either way, I have to wait six months?"

"Afraid so." Cecilia groaned at the response and turned to Orlando. "So, how do you feel about eloping?"

A/N: Chapter 8 is here!!! To AJ: What, you didn't like the song? I thought it was cute, but then again, that was at like two o'clock in the morning. Hope you guys enjoy the rest!! ~*Mac*~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

            The two didn't elope. The Master left them, saying he would deliver the news to Cecilia's parents in Minelia. Meanwhile, Tina, Orlando, Diana and Matt were extra careful with Cecilia and sharp objects. Needless to say, this was driving the princess insane. She was starting to feel smothered by their mollycoddling. To escape the suffocation, she began to pay more attention to her younger future in-laws, especially Emilie. 

            Yet Cecilia was still shaken from her second experience. Perhaps her joy at being reunited with Orlando never let her heal from the first time. She distanced herself a bit from her friends, believing all she needed was some time to reflect by herself.

            Her actions worried Orlando, however. He realized that maybe all the attention they were giving her was doing more harm than good. Concerned, Orlando approached Cecilia reading in the garden. "Cecilia?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you out here?"

"Fresh air to read my books." Cecilia tilted up her book. "Can't prick my finger doing that."

"Paper cut."

"Doesn't count," Cecilia replied, promptly sticking her tongue out. "How royal, Princess Cecilia," Orlando responded.

            He sat down next to her and took the book from her. "I want to talk."

"Uh oh." Orlando couldn't help but laugh at that response. "I just want to know something," he said. She hesitantly nodded. "When you awoke the other day, you mentioned how you didn't want to go 'back there.' Where's there?" he asked, watching Cecilia begin to squirm.

            "Alright. Everyone assumes I'm just asleep, right? Of course, I get deathly cold which would tip someone off that that isn't true. It's dark and scary and cold. There are shadows everywhere, holding me captive, reaching, grabbing me. I try running, but where to? And that laughter—always so maniacal and always present!"

            By this time, Cecilia was shaking in Orlando's arm. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the two just sat there. Finally, Cecilia wiped her eyes and looked Orlando. "Thanks for listening. I think I just needed to tell someone that ordeal," she said, kissing him.

            Two days later, Sophie and Christopher came to bring Cecilia and Tina home. They came personally to discuss some things with Philip and Marie. Namely, a way to make sure that Orlando would be available in case of an emergency, like if she pricked her finger. Orlando and Cecilia exchanged looks at the formality of their parents' discussion. "How about this: You have my word that I will be there," he whispered to her. "Good enough. Problem solved," she whispered back.

            Cecilia said her good-byes to everyone in the Purezi palace. It took both Orlando, Philip, Marie and Matt to pry Emilie off the departing princess. "I'll write. I promise," Cecilia promised the younger girl. Emilie was still pouting, however, as the carriage made its way to Minelia.  

            Back at home, Cecilia was greeted by her younger brother. "He's been waiting all day for you," his nurse explained as the six year old wrapped himself around his sister. "Missed you that much." Alexander just held on as tight as he could. Eventually, Alexander left Cecilia for his mother, whom picked him up.

            Grace and Michelle were ecstatic to see their sister again. "I go away for a week and you two fall apart. What will you do when I'm married?" Cecilia asked during a lull in their incessant chattering. Even Sam was more quizzical than usual, causing Cecilia to put her defensive barriers. She slammed her bedroom door in his face, but that didn't stop them. "I just want to know!" he called out.

            "You don't have to know anything!" Cecilia called from inside her room. "What would you have to know?"

"Master Onadi explained everything."

"He said he would. So?"

"So…you and Orlando didn't plan to…break the curse…right?"

"Of course we did. Do we look stupid to you?" Cecilia opened the door and faced her brother. 

            Sam's face reddened rather quickly. "I will kill that-that…"

"Same, for the love of the Ado, what are you talking about?"

"Did he put you up to this?"

"Put me up to what?"

"I do not believe you would do something immoral like that."

"Sam, now you are just babbling on and on and have lost me. What are you talking about?"

            Sam stalked off, leaving Cecilia to puzzle her younger brother's words. Plan to break the curse…put you up to this…something so immoral…The words echoed over and over in her head. Break the curse…something immoral…break the curse…immoral…Suddenly, everything clicked in her mind. She didn't know whether to scream or run after her brother. In the end, she decided for the latter.

            The castle staff was surprised to find the princess tearing down the hallways. After all, she had finally learned to walk properly after a six week session with Lady McGrail. The only reason why she would be running was because she was upset. They gravitated over, hungry for the gossip this would cause.

            Cecilia came upon her brother practicing in the exercise room. Focused on his punching bag, Sam didn't notice his enraged sister until she stopped the bag on him. "Are you insane?" she demanded. Sam glared at her. "I should be asking you that." The two glared. "For you and Orlando to do that…"

"You pervert…we didn't do that at all!" Cecilia screeched. "For you to believe that…it hurts me. I'm your sister."

"You said you were planning to break the curse."

"Naturally. We were planning our wedding…things starting to click yet, or do I have to paint a picture for you?"

            Sam looked sheepish. He could barely make any sounds. "I can't believe you still don't trust him! He isn't some big, bad foreign prince come to steal me away. I love him, he loves me, get over it, Sam," Cecilia said, ready to knock out her brother if he dared to contradict her. 

            "You're my sister. I have to be overprotective of you," Sam explained. Cecilia shook her head. "I'm going to be queen. I think I can handle myself." Cecilia stalked out of the room, barely noticing her audience. Lady McGrail followed the princess, ready to lecture her, but was cut off by Tina. Sophie followed her daughter into her room. Cecilia collapsed on her bed, stomach side down. Sophie sat down next to her daughter.

            "He is so annoying," Cecilia said. "I can't believe how annoying he is."

"He's your brother," Sophie soothed. "He's supposed to be annoying."

"Do you know what he had the audacity to suggest Orlando and I did?"

"No, but judging by the volumes of your voices, I'm guessing it was bad."

"Oh, it was bad. Extremely bad."

"He thought you two eloped didn't you."

"Ha! That would be a picnic compared to what he accused us of."

"He didn't…"

"Accused us of sleeping together!" Cecilia cried, sitting up now, facing her mother. Sophie shook her head. 

            "Orlando is an honorable man. He shows no signs of being otherwise whenever I've observed him. And that's more than he is aware of. Your father and I perfectly approve of him. I wish I could say your brother has behaved more honorably lately. He's accused Orlando of many things, and I think he is just trying to hang on to you for some more time," Sophie explained. She fixed her daughter's hair. "Now, fix up. I'll handle Sam. And it will be a talk he won't soon forget."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry for the short delay. Other things happening. Thanks to my new reviewer…but, AJ, you didn't like the song? Oh well. Hope you all enjoyed my story!! Review please—it adds to my spring fever high! ~*Mac*~


	10. Chapter 10

> Chapter 10:

Sam absolutely refused to talk to Cecilia for the next week. "Grace, would you please tell a certain somebody to pass me the salt," he asked his sister.

"Don't worry, Grace. Here you go, Sam," Cecilia responded, tossing the salt shaker at her brother.

"Our dinner table is now a three ringed circus," Christopher sighed. "Oh no, dear," Sophie replied, "just a two ring."

Things were tense around the castle. Everyone was carefully moving sharp objects out of Cecilia's way. The princess wasn't even allowed to try on her own wedding gown. It was feared that Cecilia would be poked and the curse would take effect again. Lady McGrail dragged Tina into the fitting sessions, as the two were the same size. Cecilia helped Tina nurse her pin wounds. "I think she jabbed me harder after I said you wouldn't like all that lace," Tina moaned as Cecilia groaned.

Sam wasn't any better either. He was no longer talking to anyone save his personal servants. And they wanted him to stop. "All day, Cecilia-this, Cecilia-that. I'm sick of Cecilia—no disrespect to the princess," one maid complained to Tina.

Neither side was approaching the other with an apology. "I don't own him one! He owes me," Cecilia stated firmly. Sam held the same belief concerning his sister.

To make matters worse, Orlando and his siblings arrived one day. "With our little circus, I forgot about their visit!" Sophie cried, ordering servants to prepare the rooms. Cecilia was happy to see them. Emilie ran up, Cecilia's letters in hand. The two hugged until Cecilia heard Alexander's "humph" behind her. Grace, Michelle, Faith and Rose were on the road to being fast friends the minute they met.

To escape the chaos of the palace, Cecilia brought Orlando out to the lake behind the castle. A frog hopped in view. "Kiss me. Kiss me," he croaked, or seemed to to Orlando.

"Sorry, I'm taken," Cecilia told the frog, pointing towards Orlando. "But he does have a sister." The frog hopped away. Screams filled the air shortly after.

"I don't think I can ever get used to all this magic. And you don't even blink an eye," Orlando said.

"I grew up with it. You think Diana will kiss him?" Cecilia asked.

"Kiss a frog? I don't think so. Do you know that—what are they, amphibians? I can never keep them straight."

"They're amphibians. Don't worry, neither can I. But, as for knowing the frog—Little Jimmy. Well, he wouldn't be so little anymore, now would he? If he were human that is. He was turned into a frog because he messed with the wrong member of the Onadi," Cecilia explained.

As the two stood there, the sky suddenly darkened. "That's funny. There wasn't a cloud in the sky before," Cecilia commented. "Well, I guess a little summer shower never hurt anyone. Except that witch of the mountains."

"What witch?" Orlando asked. But before Cecilia could reply, a thunderclap broke. Cecilia screeched and jumped into the arms of her prince—how romantic. "Scared?" he teased, knowing full well it was up there on Cecilia's list of things she feared, right after "Madame Crow." He put her down and started running with her through the downpour.

A lightening bolt crashed before them, revealing Cryta. "Oh no," Orlando said, unknowingly shielding Cecilia. Cryta smiled and moved towards the couple. Pushing Orlando out of the way, she confronted Cecilia.

"You don't know how miserable you have made my life!" she screeched.

"Miserable I've made your life!" Cecilia was indignant. "You cursed me and now every time I prick my finger I'll fall asleep. And it isn't a pleasant place you send me to!"

Cecilia and Cryta were now in a staring competition. Orlando struggled against whatever magic shield Cryta placed around him. He didn't know what Cryta would do now, and he wanted to protect Cecilia. "I love him," the rogue sorceress declared.

Cecilia burst out laughing. "You love him? What do you know about loving him?" Cryta remained silent. "Do you know anything about him?"

"Know about him! Of course! He's handsome, strong, destined to be a king. That's him!" Cryta replied.

"But what about his favorite color? The thing he is scared of the most? The name of his favorite childhood toy?" Cecilia asked. Cryta remained silent. "You know nothing about him," the princess said, crossing her arms. Defeated, Cryta disappeared.

Orlando was finally able to move. "At least nothing happened to you while I was indisposed," he told her.

"You weren't indisposed. And I handle myself," Cecilia told him. "That force field was all psychological."

"What?" Orlando asked, following Cecilia into the castle. This ignited a fight between the two down the hall.

After a good sword fight and Orlando being beaten fair and square by Cecilia, all was good in the universe again. Except for Sam, but his sister tended to forget he existed, so it was all good.

A/N: Sorry this took so long to post. The teachers at my school absolutely refused to let my class get "senioritis." They piled paper upon paper, powerpoint upon powerpoint, project upon project on us. There was also the fact that a crazy muse-friend wanted me to write some Harry Potter fics. (Now, I will beg you all to go read it…please?)…Mac


End file.
